The present invention is generally directed to servers. In particular, the present invention is directed to increasing the performance of an HTTP server that is accessible via a REST API. HTTP servers may implement a REST API to allow clients to access a number of different services, such as, for example, a database or cloud services. One problem that exists with HTTP servers is that their performance can deteriorate if too many requests are concurrently submitted. For each request that an HTTP server receives, it requires a certain amount of overhead in resource usage (e.g., network, CPU, memory, disk, etc.). With an increased number of requests, the amount of resources available to service the request is reduced. As a result, the HTTP server may respond with failures or hang for long periods of time.